one true lover (with a thousand kisses)
by bennettforbes
Summary: Veronica still enjoys the smell of lilac. [a beronica rewrite of the varchie closet kiss.]


**fandom(s):** riverdale

 **pairing:** betty/veronica

 **rating:** PG-13

a rewrite of the 1x01 closet scene with a beronica twist.

...

 **VERONICA** loved the smell of lilac. When she lived in New York her father would get her the flowers on her birthday and the smell soothed her. In the haze of smoke and teenage sweat, she couldn't smell any lilac.

The Blossom House was unsettling in its manner. Warm, rich colors coated the mansion like a gilded cage the rotted core being its inhabitants. Cheryl's chocolate eyes flickered with mischief as she strutted across the crowded space. Beside Veronica, Betty sat her fingers twitching as she fisted them in the fabric of her pink gown.

Ever since the dance, she had been quiet and the vibrancy that had shone in her blue-green eyes moments before was replaced with a steely indifference.

"It's game time at Chez Blossom, kiddies. We're going old-school tonight. Seven Minutes in Heaven. Who wants to tryst in the Closet of Love first?" She questions running her fingers through her bright red locks. Veronica rolls her eyes and stares contemplatively at her spiked punch. "My vote is "B" for Betty. Anyone care to second it?"

"Wait, actually," Betty interjects barely gaining a glance from the other party-goers.

If Cheryl hears Betty she doesn't acknowledge her prepping the beer bottle in the center of the table. "All right. Gather round, kids. Let's see who's getting seven minutes with the good girl tonight."

As soon as the bottle moves Veronica feels her heart stutter. The amber bottle swivels as if it's deciding the fate of everything and anything in its vicinity. Reggie shouts instantly, his hive of jock followers hooting and hollering. "Oh, no way! It's clearly pointing to the new girl."

Veronica feels her stomach lurch as she looks up at Betty, their redheaded host speaks up."This should be fun."

"Um, I'm not doing this," Veronica says in the interest of making Betty feel comfortable. If anything the blonde looks slightly offended. Veronica chocks it up to the shitty beer and the dim lighting.

"That's up to you," Cheryl says a wide smirk stretching across her ruby red lips. Veronica exhales letting herself relax. Betty looks towards her hands, looking up as Cheryl speaks. "But, if you don't, house rules decree the hostess gets to take your turn."

 **.o.**

 _Silence_. It's painted on thick like the navy nail polish the heiress wears. The closet is dark and stuffy and the girls are as far apart as they can be in the confines of the small room. In an attempt to air out the silence between them Veronica thinks of something she can say to make the blonde laugh. "I know her brother died and everything, but Cheryl Blossom truly is the antichrist"

Surprisingly it works and her head tilts back in laughter. When she finally sobers she locks eyes with the other girl. "So, uh, do you miss New York?

"It's been less than a week," Veronica says playfully. "But Yes." Checking her timer she reads the time left easily "Six minutes, twenty seconds."

"Okay. Your turn." Betty says her arms crossing and uncrossing as she speaks. "Ask me a deep, probing question-"

Veronica smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes as she thinks of what to ask. Slowly it comes to her mind. She's dancing with Kevin and the smooth sureness of Josie's voice fills the dance in a dreamy haze. Betty and Archie are dancing and as the song ends heartbrokenness flickers in her eyes. Stepping towards Betty Veronica tightens her hold on her phone. "It looked like you and Archie were having fun at the dance. What happened?"

"He doesn't-I don't think he likes me. Not in the way I like him at least." She confesses a combination of sadness and regret in her eyes. "Why did you kiss me?"

"It felt like the right thing to do at the time." The latina says thoroughly surprised at the blonde girl's question. "Do you like girls?"

"I-I like people, I never really decided one type of person that I would like," Betty says and she seems surprised that the words leave her lips so easily. "That's the first time I've said that."

Veronica smiles and this time it feels genuine. "You're a little more dangerous than you look, aren't you? All girl-next-door-ish?"

" _You have no idea_." The blonde utters coyly her eyes frying holes into Veronica's focus.

"Your turn. Ask me a question, Betty. Ask me anything you want." She responds getting closer and closer to the blonde.

"We shouldn't do this," Betty says her sea-green eyes dark with desire.

"We definitely shouldn't do this," Veronica mutters as almost an afterthought her hand is warm around Betty's waist and she feels all of her fear dissipate. Slowly almost, in a magical instant in time they connect. It's different than their first kiss. it's intimate and passionate and Veronica feels lightheaded. The blonde separates slowly their breaths mingling as they both struggle for air. The faint smell of lilac swirls around Veronica as Betty places open-mouthed kisses in the crook of her neck. Suddenly the alarm blares and the two girls spring apart.

 **.o.**

 _"You_ _want **one true lover with a thousand kisses**. You want soft and gentle and never vicious. And the one you're saving for a rainy day. If your lover ever takes her love away _"

 **– three wishes** the pierces


End file.
